The Heart within The Darkness
by Technicolor Memories
Summary: When Axel and Saix discover an Un-concious boy laying in the middle of a street in The World that Never Was, they take him back to the Superior, who orders him to room with Demyx. What will happen next? Only time will tell... Zemyx, Shounen-Ai
1. Prolouge

Dark. Desolate. The street was lined with tall black and grey buildings on either side. It was eerily silent; a ghost town of sorts. The streets were so clean, and the air so clear that it seemed no one currently, or had ever, inhabited it. At the far end of this street there was a castle that was so pure white, that it would seem that you would go blind if you stared at it for long enough. In the midst of all this, lying in the middle of the street, was a young boy that appeared to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen. He had shoulder length black hair with his bangs swept over to cover the entire left side of his face. The bangs themselves were a shocking electric blue. His eyes were closed and he lay very still, not breathing.

Suddenly, two voices were heard. It wouldn't normally have been odd, except for the fact that the voices seemingly had no bodies. All of a sudden though, a portal materialized a few feet away from the boy and the source of the two voices stepped out. There were two boys; The first one was tall and had long blue hair that was spiky on top and silky smooth everywhere else, and appeared to be in his early to mid twenties. His face was marked with a giant scar in the shape of an X, and it also reminded you somewhat of a wolf. His eyes were a light golden color, and his gaze seemed to pierce right through you. The other was slightly shorter, and appeared to be a around the same age, maybe a year or two younger. He had spiky, fire red hair and two red-purple tear shaped markings; One under each of his blue-green eyes.

The man with the red hair, being the more curious of the two, went up and poked the boy with a long pole he had just picked up off of the ground. When the boy showed no sign of response, he turned to the other man and smiled smugly. "See Saix, I told you there was an un-responsive human laying around here!" He smiled again, and Saix glared at him. "I'm sorry for not believing you Axel..." Axel held his hand up to his ear and opened his mouth in a 'what did you say' face as he leaned towards his apparent friend. "Excuse me Saix, I couldn't quite hear you." Saix was now fuming mad, and screamed at the top of his lungs "I'm sorry for not believing you Axel!" If there had been any birds, or other living creatures around, they would have surely taken off by now.

This time, Axel smile contently. "That's better. Well, now that we've established the fact that you aren't always right, I guess we should take this guy back to the Superior." Saix nodded slowly and grimly, still furious. "Yeah, I guess. But you're going to have to take him back on your own. I've got more important things to do than haul around dead humans." As Axel began to raise a finger in protest, Saix stepped back into the open portal and disappeared as the portal close behind him. He mumbled something under his breath and slung the kid over his shoulder like a sack of flour; the boys limbs swinging like a rag doll's.


	2. Chapter One: The Friendship Begins

Axel stepped out of another portal, but this time he and the boy both emerged into a room that was completely white. Clearly, this was a room that was inside of the white castle. Axel gently laid the boy down in the middle of the floor, and a cloaked figure emerged out from the shadows. As the figure emerged, Axel bowed and backed away from the boy. "Superior, this is the boy that I was telling you about. You know, the one that I found laying on the street. I brought him too you so that you could see if he had any potential." He bowed again as the 'Superior' came up to inspect the body.

The 'Superior' leaned over and examined the boy for a few moments before standing up and saying "Axel, You have done well. Once this young man realizes his potential, I feel he will be of great use to the organization." He stepped back, and Axel smiled at him. "You mean it Superior? I really did well?" He was acting like a giddy school child. The Superior groaned, and massaged his temples. "Yes Axel, I mean it. Now go. Take him to..." He paused to think for a moment. "Well, take him to Demyx's room. I think that kid could use a roommate." His smirk was slightly visible from under the hood as he said "If he doesn't like it, you can always get Larxene involved." Axel laughed quietly, but smiled broadly. "Aye Aye, Boss!" He picked up the boy and slung him back over his shoulder as he stepped into a newly created portal and vanished.

When they reappeared, they were standing outside of a room with a sign on the door reading 'Demyx's Room" in big, bold letters and then 'No Larxene's welcome' in smaller print underneath that. Axel knocked on the door and then yelled in a loud voice "Demyx, It's Axel! Come out here; I have a surprise for you!" The sitar music that had filled the hall until then suddenly ceased, and the door flew open to reveal a very excited boy of about eighteen. He had his golden-brown hair in a mullet, and his eyes were the brightest shade of green you ever saw. He was clearly excited, as he was jumping up and down quite rapidly.

"A surprise? For me? Really?" He continued to bounce around. "Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit!?" His words were slurring together because of how excited he was, and Axel was doing everything in his power to stop from laughing at his insane friend. "Chill out Dem, Chill out! On the superiors orders, I have brought you a roommate." He nudged past Demyx and made his way into the room, laying the still unconscious boy on his pall's bed. Demyx came in after him, walked over to the bed, and leaned over the boy. "Does he... do anything?" He picked up a pencil off of his bedside table and awkwardly poked the kid with it. Axel shrugged. "I don't know. I found him lying in the middle of the road. I suppose Saix helped a little, but..."

He was cut off by the boy's chest suddenly starting to move. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them; they were a dark, Icy blue, and they were very pretty. He slowly slid up in the bed a bit and uttered something in French. "W-où j'est ? Quel suis je faisant ici. ..?" Axel and Demyx looked at each other and blinked before looking back at the kid. "P-Pardon?" stuttered Demyx. "I don't speak French..." The boy shook his head and said quietly "I'm sorry... I'm used to speaking French where I'm from... W-what I meant to say was Where am I and what am I doing here?" Demyx looked at Axel and shooed him out of the room. Axel nodded and left, getting the hint. Demyx now looked at the boy and smiled warmly. "You're in the World that Never was. Castle Oblivion to be exact. You're here because my friend Axel, that's the guy that was just in here, found you lying in the middle of the street and brought you back to our superior. I'm Demyx by the way... "

The boy blinked and smiled back. "Alright then... It's nice to meet you Demyx. Say... Are we anywhere near Hollow Bastion?" Demyx frowned and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid we're in a completely different dimension now. Sorry... As for as I know, there's no way for us to take you back there either..." The boy blinked, and frowned a bit. "O-Oh, I see... Well, I guess that means that I'll be stuck here from now on." He gave an awkward smile, and sat up the rest of the way. "I guess I didn't introduce myself. I'm Takeda. Takeda Noize. I'm sixteen and I'm a rather prominent clothing designer back home..." He reached out his hand and Demyx shook it happily. "It's nice to meet you, Noize. Besides my name, I'm known around here as the Melodious Nocturne. I'm eighteen."

"So... Noize, huh?" Demyx smiled. "It's unique. I like it." Noize laughed. To Demyx, it sounded like an Angel calling to him. Noize then looked at him and smiled. "My Father named me that. My mother wanted to name me Toshihiro. Takeda Toshihiro. Can you imagine that?" He laughed again and Demyx's pants seemed to get a little bit tighter than before. He blushed a bit, but the other boy paid no mind to it. "Hey, would you mind if I called you Noize-kun?" Noize smiled and shook his head. "You can call me that as long as you'll let me call you Demy-kun." It was Demyx's turn to smile now, and he leaned over from where he was sitting and quickly hugged his newfound friend. "I think this is the start of something great." They both smiled at each other, as the same though raced through both of their heads. '_and maybe even more..._'


End file.
